mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vehicles
Vehicles play a large role in both Mafia games and are noted for having damage physics on nearly all vehicles. While substantially more robust than their real counterparts, smaller and weaker vehicles stand less abuse before breaking down and finally exploding than large armoured vehicles. More realism is added here compared to other games in the same genre, such as the ability to puncture the fuel tank, overheat the engine, and the ability to break transmission gears. Many exterior components (such as windows, tires, headlights, and bumpers) can be removed from most vehicles with physical means such as crashing, hitting with blunt weapons (fists, baseball bat) as well as firing bullets at them. Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven The first Mafia game offers players the opportunity to drive a total of 51 classic cars based on real-life counterparts, in addition to another 19 bonus vehicles (including five classic racing models) available for unlocking in a new mode upon completion of the game's storyline. Cars are introduced progressively through time in the storyline, with 1920s models available earlier on during the storyline, while newer varieties from the 1930s appear later. In addition, the players must "learn" how to steal a car by acquiring such knowledge from experts or experience. Most vehicle types come in various models such as coupe, tudor, fordor, and touring to name a few. Normal cars * Bolt Ace 4-door * Bolt Ace Coupe * Bolt Model B 4-door * Bolt V8 * Celeste Marque 500 * Crusader Chromium * Falconer * Guardian Terraplane * Lassiter V16 Roadster * Lassiter V16 Phaeton * Lassiter V16 Police * Lassiter V16 4-door * Schubert Six * Schubert Six Police * Schubert Extra Six * Schubert Extra Six Police * Silver Fletcher * Thor 810 * Trautenberg Model J * Ulver Airstream * Wright 4-door * Wright Coupe Racing cars * Brubaker 4WD * Caesar 8C 2300 * Caesar 8C Mostro * Carrozella C-Otto * Trautenberg Racer 4WD Prototype cars * Black Dragon * Black Metal * Bob Mylan * Bolt-Thrower * Crazy Horse * Demoniac * Disorder * Flame Spear * Flamer * Flower Power * Hillbilly 5.1 * HotRod * Luciferion * Manta Prototype * Manta Taxi * Masseur * Masseur Taxi * Mutagen * Speedee Mafia II In Mafia II, every car can be driven from the beginning of the game, unlike Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven in which the player had to be taught how to steal certain cars before they are drivable. Cars can run out of fuel, suffer body damage, get dirty, and explode. Upgrades and repairs can be purchased at the Empire Automobile Shop. Car trunks can be opened, and weapons and bodies may be stashed there. Car hoods can also be opened to tamper with the vehicle by doing things like disabling brakes. The player will have his own car with a license plate that can be customized. Motorcycles are not included in the game. Normal cars *Ascot Bailey S200 *Berkley Kingfisher *Dezilia 410 Grand American *Culver Empire *Culver Empire Police Special *Hank B *Houston Wasp *Jefferson Provincial *Lassiter Series 69 *Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood *Milk Wagon *Perry Linebus *Potomac Indian *Shubert 38 *Shubert Beverly *Shubert Frigate *Shubert Series AB *Shubert LKW *Smith Coupe *Smith Custom 200 *Smith Custom 200 Police Special *Smith DeLuxe Combo *Smith V8 *Walker Rocket *Walter Coupe *Windsor Quicksilver *Windsor Quicksilver Taxi Category:Vehicles